


First Date

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First 'Real' Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Nyota has been looking forward to a real first date off of the ship since her and Spock first got together. He finally gets the chance to give her that first date she was looking forward to.





	First Date

                The restaurant around them was almost empty except for two other couple’s sitting far away from them. Directly in front of him, Spock watched as Nyota took her seat while the violet dress that she had chosen for the night sparkled in the light, drawing his eyes towards her shoulder where the single strap holding up the dress lay.

                “When you offered to take me out on a real date off of the ship, I thought it might end up being a museum.” He turned his attention back to her, enjoying the way that her eyes sparkled when she smiled “I’m impressed with your choice. Very romantic.”

                “I did debate something more…Academic.” Admitted Spock. “However, when I requested help in planning a successful first date I was informed that Academia was not the concern, Romance was.”

                A look of horror crossed Nyota’s face “please tell me you did not ask the captain for dating advice.”

                “No,” he put a hand out onto the table, feeling his heart skip a beat when Nyota reached out to take hold of it. “I know your aversion to his…methods of courtship. I instead approached Doctor McCoy since I am aware that you two have become close friends. He gave me the name of this place.”

                Letting out the breath that she had been holding in, Nyota gave Spock’s hand a gentle squeeze and smiled over at him “that was a very logical choice Spock.”

                “Thank you.” She chuckled when he sat up in his chair, proud of his accomplishment in impressing her.  “I have also been informed by the doctor that this restaurant has a fine selection of Swahili cuisine.”

                Nyota felt the excitement rising up inside of her at the sound of that, and was unable to stop the giant smile that slowly made itself at home on her face. “Really?” her voice cracked a little with excitement.

                “I requested a place with food from your home.” Spock’s voice was as calm as ever. “I recall you mentioning that you missed the authentic food, not what we receive on the ship.”

                “Thank you.” Whispered Nyota, her hand giving Spock’s a gentle squeeze “Tonight is already perfect.”

                “I do not understand.” Spock frowned, trying to process what Nyota had said. “We have not ordered yet.”

                “Oh…Spock.” With a chuckle, Nyota lifted his hand off of the table and pressed a tender kiss to the back of it “I don’t need food to know that tonight if perfect. It just adds to the experience.” For the next few minutes, Nyota watched in amusement as Spock contemplated what she meant. “Don’t worry about it.” She spoke up finally, pressing another kiss to the back of his hand. “what I’m saying is that I love you and your careful thought in organizing tonight has already made it perfect for me. Whatever comes next is a bonus.”

                “I belive I understand.” He glanced down at their hands, carefully intertwining their fingers together “I love you as well, Nyota.”

                For just a moment, the two of them got lost in each other’s eyes, only returning to the present when their waiter cleared her throat.

                “What can I get you two to drink?” He inquired with a soft smile.


End file.
